


The Key Collector

by SuperstarMorgan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstarMorgan/pseuds/SuperstarMorgan
Summary: Summary: You have been collecting keys for as long as you can remember. The Doctor decides to give you a special one for your collection.





	The Key Collector

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Tumblr if you'd rather read it there: https://madboxwithagirl.tumblr.com/post/170818883274/the-key-collector
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Catch!” You barely avoided being hit by the item the Doctor had tossed at you, having to dodge to the side to even grab it. You glared at your friend as he winked at you, the Time Lord not quite understanding that it was not proper etiquette to throw items at the faces of others. Upon seeing the item that had nearly taken out an eye, all annoyance left you. He had thrown you a key he must have collected during your most recent trip. Giving him a quick smile and nod in thanks, you ran off into your room to find a place for it.

Long before you had ever met the time traveler, you had been a collector of keys. It didn’t matter how new or old they were or what they were for; if it was a key, you wanted it. You didn’t remember how the hobby had started, but it grew immensely once you gained the opportunity to travel all through different places in the universe. The variety of keys you could obtain increased, and you took advantage of that. You could go back in time to find keys that had long since been destroyed, go to the future and get keys that wouldn’t be created within your own natural lifespan, you could even go to different planets and collect keys that were unlike anything a human could make. A good chunk of your trips had the initial goal of expanding your collection.

The Doctor was more than happy to help with your hobby. He loved seeing your eyes light up each time you picked up a new key and placed it in your bag before running off in search of more. He made sure that every trip had spoils so you wouldn’t be disappointed. If you hadn’t found any new keys, he refused to leave until there was at least one new one in your possession. You often reminded him that he didn’t need to do so and that every single trip didn’t need to have a souvenir, but he never listened. He once promised you that you would never come back empty handed, and he intended on keeping that promise. You would always roll your eyes and chuckle as he reminded you of the promise. He was persistent, that was for sure.

Entering your room, you began to look for a place to put the new key. You were thankful that the TARDIS was as large as it was so you would never run out of space for your hobby. You had keys everywhere, but they were neat and tidy. They were nailed onto the walls, in display boxes on shelves, in intricate patterns under the glass that covered your tables, absolutely everywhere. Deciding that this one, which was a key from an ancient alien civilization, would be best in a display, you searched for one that held similar looking ones. Finding your target and opening the display case, you carefully placed your new key onto the fabric lining the bottom of the box before shutting the lid. You stood there for a moment and admired the keys in the box before looking at others you had collected.

Most of the keys you owned had been claimed during your trips with the Doctor. Your collection had been impressive before meeting him, but it had skyrocketed after you started your travels. All of your most prized keys were in various display cases on your desk. The very first key you found after joining him, which came from 1800s England, was one such key. You had dropped it while running away from some alien creatures, but the Doctor had made sure you got it back safely. Next to that key was the first one the Doctor had ever given you. It was a key that your descendants used for their home. When the home was destroyed in a fire, he had plucked it out of the ashes and presented it to you.

Your most prized key, however, was the one for your own home. You kept it safe in a special case in your desk drawer and only took it out whenever you needed to go home. You knew that the Doctor could simply land the TARDIS in your house, but you didn’t like when he did that. He had done it once before and landed right on your refrigerator. You had woken up in a poor mood and all you wanted was your breakfast. Instead you found the big box in the way between you and the ingredients for your meal. You made it very clear right then and there that the box was to stay outside and was not allowed back in your home. You laughed at the memory, remembering your friend’s pouting face after condemning his home from yours. Happy with your collection, you left your room and went back to the console room, seeing the Doctor dancing around and pressing buttons.

“So,” you said as you approached, “where to next? Didn’t you want to show me that Medusa Cascade thing?” The Time Lord stopped his actions and looked up at you, a new glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Ah, yes! Oh, you’re going to love this one!” he exclaimed, setting the coordinates for your new location. You quickly made your way to the control panel to find something to hold onto. Once you had a good grip, you and the Doctor were off to your new destination. Once the shaking had ceased, he grabbed your hand and dragged you to the doors. Giving you a wide grin, he pushed the doors open.

Your eyes widened at the scene in front of you. The gorgeous golds and greens of the Medusa Cascade danced in your eyes, your breathing shaking from the overwhelming beauty. You tore your eyes away only for a moment so you could sit down, your legs dangling out of the TARDIS. As you focused your attention back outside, the Doctor sat down as well, your leg touching his. He began to ramble on about the Cascade and his own experiences there as you took in all that you saw. Eventually, you both sat there in silence, just taking in the moment.

You didn’t know how long had passed, but your trance was broken when you heard the Doctor clear his throat. You glanced over at him, that glint back in his eyes as he looked right back at you. The colors of the Cascade blended with his soft, brown eyes, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Clearing his throat again, he said your name softly before saying what he wanted to say.

“So, I’ve realized that there’s no possible way for you to get a new key for the collection out here. Well, maybe if another ship went on by and we snuck aboard and stole a key, but that would ruin what I had planned.” He chuckled quietly before taking a breath. He was nervous. You opened your mouth to ask what was wrong, but he began speaking again before you had the chance. “Now we’ve been traveling together for some time now, and I feel that it’s been long enough to finally give this to you.” With one hand, he grabbed ahold of your wrist, your open hand facing up. With the other hand, he placed something cold onto your palm before closing your fingers around the item. “I know you’ll take good care of it, yes?” You brought your hand over your lap and opened it, confused. It was a single, small key. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

“Uh, Doctor, I’m not trying to sound ungrateful or anything because I’m incredibly grateful for all that you give me, but what’s so special about this key?” you asked, trying not to hurt his feelings. He pulled another key out of another pocket, the one where he kept his key to the ship, and held it next to your newly obtained one. You looked down at them both, realizing that they were identical. That’s when it hit you. He had just given you a key to the TARDIS. You looked up again at his eyes, the greens and golds still floating around in them. You soon couldn’t see, happy tears obscuring your vision. You quickly put the key in your pocket for safe keeping before leaning on the Doctor’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around him for a side hug.

“T-thank you,” you said as you sniffled and wiped away your tears. “Not just for this, but for everything you’ve done for me since I got here. Thank you.” You felt his own arm wrap around your body, holding you close.

“You’re welcome. Now you keep that key safe. We wouldn’t want any nasty aliens getting their way into my ship, now would we?” You both laughed, hugging each other a little tighter. You had so much more to say, so much more to thank him for, but you couldn’t find the words. You would say them when the time was right. Instead, you both sat there and watched the slow movement of the Cascade.

When that trip had ended, you decided that it would not be kept in your pocket. Instead, you kept it on a chain around your neck, the key resting on your chest, right next to your heart. You guarded it with your life, for it was the key to the TARDIS, your home. And after all, the key to your home was your most prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
